


Gloves are a guys best friend

by Yellow_lightning



Series: Working it all out [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_lightning/pseuds/Yellow_lightning
Summary: Lance tries to work out the mystery that is Keith's gloves
Relationships: klance if you squint - Relationship
Series: Working it all out [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363789
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Gloves are a guys best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panic_At_The_Disney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/gifts).



> So..... im back!
> 
> This was requested by Panic_At_The_Disney

Keith wasn't a very patient person to begin with, so when you throw in a teenager with adhd and a weird obsession with him and add on the fact Keith had sensory and trust issues, then you got a lot of fights stemming from Keith snapping.

This isnt to say that Lance was trying to get a reaction from the raven- haired boy, at least in the beginning, sometimes he didn't even realise what he was doing until Keith had had enough and started shouting. Multiple of these misunderstandings had lead to a dislike for eachother, or a 'rivalry'. Despite how many times this had happened and they both had gotten told off by the resident space dad and the princess, it never seemed to stop them both from getting into disagreements. 

Lately, Lance's new obsession seemed to be with Keith's gloves. Keith always had his gloves on, no matter what he was doing. You had more chance of hell freezing over than seeing Keith with his gloves off. They even showered together for christs sake, and no one had seen him with his gloves off even once!

Because of this, Lance had decided to make it his mission to either get Keith to take his gloves or get the answer out of Keith. 

Despite what people may think, Lance wasn't a total airhead, he had gotten into the garrison afterall, he was even second after Keith. He was able to devise plans and execute them. It was just that most of the time, in the heat of the moment he forgot the plan in favour of dealing with whatever it was he was doing straight away and with no tact. Over time he had gotten better at remembering plans and working with his team to adapt to the situation (mostly because of the many near-death experiences he had had while in space). 

Lance had made a fool-proof plan to get Keith to take off his gloves:  
1\. Get him alone  
2.Annoy him  
Granted this wasnt mych of a plan, but it was the most he had.

When he went over his plan with Hunk, the taller man had looked at Lance with slight dissapointment,  
"I dont know dude, I don't see why you can't just ask him" to this Lance scoffed in disbelief,  
"Ask!Ask! You think he would tell me if I asked!? ¿Tú es perdiste la cabeza?"  
Hunk twisted his hands anxiously while smiling at his friend,  
"Ummm, maybe? I don't know, won't he get mad if you annoy him? He's not the most friendly- That isnt to say hes bad i mean-" while Hunk rambled nervously, Shiro walked in, asking what they were doing with a kind smile, cutting the conversation short.

The next day, Lance set his master plan in motion. First he had to get Keith alone,which wasn't that hard he was the resident loner after all. 

It took all of five minutes to find Keith in the training room by himself, battling the simulator at higher level than he had been on last time Lance had checked. 

With step one checked off, Lance went on to step two, he cupped his hands around his moth and started yelling.

"Hey! Mullet-head!"  
Keith pointedly ignored the loud shout.  
"Mullet-head! Keithy-boy! Come on man don't ignore me!"  
This garnered a quick glance in his direction before Keith fully put all his focus into fighting the robot in front of him, while Lance could admit how Keith moved his body was mesmerising, dodging, blocking, and attacking with ease, sweat dripping down his body from the exertion, it wasnt the reaction Lance was hoping for and he was midly dissapointed. He let out a loud huff, dramatically dropping his hands down to his sides, letting them swing slightly from the momentum and sat down on the floor heavily, near a corner of the room out of the way. He could wait the emo out, no one could beat the greateat sharpshooter in the galaxy.

It turned out in the end, Lance could not wait out Keith, after just ten minutes he was squirming where he sat and started shouting questions at Keith at random intervals,  
"Hey! Why do you wear those gloves so much? Do you sleep with them on? Do you take them off to wash them? WAIT DO YOU SHOWER WITH THEM ON?!?"

This went on for quite a while, but tere was only so much Keith could take before Lance's constant shouting caused his head to ache and this blood pressure to rise.

Keith threw his bayard down with a clatter before letting out a deep growl and a gutteral scream. He stormed over to Lance, face red and eyes screaming murder. Lance was sure he was going to get it, the time was finally here, the day keity would kill him in cold blood, he accepted his fate, and silently prayed that he had been good enough to go to heaven, surely helping save the universe had earned him some brownie points. Right? 

In the end it was all for nought as Keith ripped off his gloves roughly, leaving dark red lines across the pale skin of Keith's arms, and threw them at Lance hitting him in the chest,  
"If you want to know whats so good about them fucking try them yourself!"  
Keith shouted pulling at his hair in stress.

Lance stared dumbstruck for a moment before pulling on his (Keith's) gloves, and as soon as he had pulled them over his fingers and tightened the straps, he was in bliss. The gloves provided even pressure throughout his hand without constricting his movement, perfect when you did a lot of stuff with your hands like Keith did. He circled his wrist and almost moaned at the pleasure the movement gave him, eyes rolling back in his head, and hitting his scalp on the wall as his head followed, contuing the motion.

When he looked back at Keith he saw the raven-haired boy looked uncomfortable and almost anxious, staring off to the side with his arms crossed tightly across his chest, squezzing so hard the skin around his bare fingers had gone white from the pressure, biting his lip with on the verge of tears. Quickly he shed himself of the gloves and threw them back at Keith making a noise of disgust,  
"Ewww, they're covered in your sweat" 

Keith shot a short glare without as much force as usual at Lance, before slipping his gloves on quickly and pulling them so tight it must've been constricting blood flow. 

\--------------

Later that day, Lance thought about the interaction. He felt a bit guilty for some reason. Maybe Hunk was right, he could've just asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's been a while, im not fully better and so don't expect regular updates. Also i might branch out into different fandoms.
> 
> As always recommendations are welcome, and comments make my day.
> 
> (If anyone's interested, i might go live on twitch tomorrow, I'll probably be streaming spiderman on ps4, my name is Hardly_spastic, but might change >~<)


End file.
